Dragon Disaster
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Landia has gone berserk and Magolor asked Kirby and his friends to help him save Halcandra, his home planet. So Kirby and his friends went to Halcandra with Magolor to stop Landia. However Dedede wants to steal the treasure that Landia guards so he and Escargoon sneaked on Magolor's ship. Will Kirby be able to stop Landia and prevent Dedede from stealing the treasure?


Dragon Disaster

Inside the base, eNeMeE was gazing into outer space. The salesman approached eNeMeE.

"Sir, that puffball is getting stronger," the salesman said to his boss.

eNeMeE muttered under his breath. He kept gazing outside. He then saw a distant planet called Halcandra. eNeMeE suddenly got an idea. "I've got an idea on how to eliminate Kirby," said eNeMeE. "But first I'm going to pay Halcandra a visit." eNeMeE teleported himself to Halcandra. He arrived inside a volcano where he saw a sleeping dragon. The dragon had four heads, reddish skin, and large wings. Its name is Landia. eNeMeE cackled. "You're going to help me defeat Kirby," eNeMeE said to the sleeping dragon. eNeMeE created a crown out of nowhere. The crown landed on Landia's head. Soon the crown sparkled and Landia opened his eyes which were green. Landia let out a roar and he flew off into the sky.

In the village of Halcandra, Halcandrans were going on about their lives. A short alien is seen selling gem apples. He is wearing a regal blue suit, complete with a white cape with gold trimmings and a dash of purple, gold-trimmed cog designs. He wore a white scarf with a blue interwoven belt that has a silver buckle. He has a brown face, yellow oval-shaped eyes, detached cream mittens, and cat-like ears with white tips and a gold ring around them. The rest of his head is covered by his hood. His name is Magolor.

"Get your gem apples here," said Magolor as Halcandrans walked by him. Most of the Halcandrans didn't stop by. One Halcandran pointed at the sky.

"Look over there," he said. Magolor and the Halcandrans looked up. They saw Landia heading towards them. Landia began spitting fireballs.

"Run!" shouted a Halcandran. The Halcandrans ran away from Landia. Magolor floated away from Landia and hid himself. Magolor knew there was something wrong with Landia.

"I have to get help," said Magolor. He went to his ship, the Lor Starcutter. He flew his ship away from his home planet. Inside the ship, Magolor began researching on the ship's computer.

"There must be a star warrior who could help us," he said as he searched the ship's computer. The computer had shown a picture of Kirby. Magolor read about him. "This Kirby fellow might be able to stop Landia," he said. "I'll go to Dream Land to find him." Magolor set his ship's coordinates to Dream Land.

At Castle Dedede, King Dedede is enjoying his lunch. Suddenly Escargoon burst through the door.

"Your Highness, there's a ship in the sky," said Escargoon.

Dedede nearly chocked. "A ship?!" he said. "Let me see." Escargoon led Dedede to the castle balcony. Dedede saw a ship sailing in the air. "We need to check out this ship," said Dedede. "Come on Escargoon, let's go." Escargoon followed Dedede out of the castle.

Meanwhile Kirby, Tuff, Fololo and Falala are playing tag by Kirby's house while Tiff is reading a book. Suddenly they saw a ship.

"What's that?" asked Tuff.

"It's some sort of ship," answered Tiff.

The ship landed on the ground. Tokkori opened the front door of Kirby's house.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Tokkori saw the ship. "What's that ship doing here?" asked Tokkori.

"That ship appeared out of nowhere," said Falala.

"Let's check it out," said Fololo.

Kirby and his friends approached the ship. The ship's doors opened and Magolor came out. He saw Kirby. Magolor floated up to Kirby.

"You must be Kirby," said Magolor.

Kirby nodded. "Poyo," he said.

Tiff went up to Magolor. "Who are you?" she asked.

Magolor winked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Magolor," he said. "I came from Halcandra."

"Halcandra?" asked Tuff.

"It's a distant planet in the far reaches of space," Magolor explained. He continued his story. "I need Kirby's help; Landia is attacking my home planet," said Magolor.

Tiff gasped. "Don't worry, we'll help you," she told Magolor. Magolor clapped his hands with glee.

"Excellent, please come inside my ship and I'll take you to my home planet," said Magolor. Kirby and his friends went aboard. What they didn't realize is that Dedede and Escargoon were eavesdropping on them. They sneaked into the ship without being noticed. The ship took off.

Inside the Lor Starcutter, Kirby and his friends are looking around the ship.

"This ship is amazing," said Tiff.

"It isn't much but I try to give it a personal touch," said Magolor.

"I'll say you did," said a voice. Everyone except Kirby jumped in surprise when they saw Meta Knight.

"Do you know this guy?" asked Magolor.

"Yeah, that's Meta Knight," said Tuff. "He's a star warrior as well."

"Oh," replied Magolor.

"Meta Knight, what are you doing here?" asked Tiff in surprise.

"I heard that Magolor needed Kirby's help; so I decided to tag along to help out," said Meta Knight.

"That's great, after all the more the merrier," said Magolor.

Magolor took them to the pilot room.

"Could you tell us more about Landia," asked Tiff.

Magolor told Kirby and his friends about Landia. "Landia is an ancient dragon that lived in the volcano on Halcandra. He is known as a protector as he guarded ancient treasures; but now he went berserk for no reason," explained Magolor.

"You don't suppose someone stole some treasure," said Tuff.

"No, because Landia attacked everyone on Halcandra," said Magolor. "That's why I need Kirby's help."

Dedede and Escargoon are hiding the storage area, listening to Magolor's story. "If there is treasure on Halcandra; then we shall find it," said Dedede.

"Do you think that's wise, Sire?" asked Escargoon. "After all, Landia is guarding the treasure."

"Don't worry, we'll get the treasure," said King Dedede, "and while we're at it, we can watch Landia defeat Kirby." Dedede laughed evilly.

The Lor Starcutter landed on Halcandra. Kirby, Magolor, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Tokkori, Fololo and Falala exited the ship.

"Phew, it's hot out here," complained Tokkori.

"Halcandra is a hot planet as it mostly has lava around here," said Magolor.

"In that case, we might need to bring some water," said Tuff.

The Halcandrans greeted Kirby and his friends.

"Magolor, you've brought some help," said one of the Halcandrans.

Magolor introduced Kirby to the Halcandrans. "This is Kirby, he's a star warrior," said Magolor. "He and his friends are going to help us."

"So where is Landia," asked Tiff.

Magolor pointed at a volcano. "Landia resides in there," he said. "I'll lead you guys there."

"Then let's going," said Meta Knight. So Kirby and his friends headed towards the volcano.

King Dedede and Escargoon exited the ship. "Kirby and his friends are heading towards the volcano," said Dedede. "We'll follow them so that we can steal the treasure." King Dedede and Escargoon followed Kirby and his friends.

Kirby and his friends are halfway to the volcano.

"We'll have a snack break from here," said Magolor.

Everyone else agreed. They were a little bit hungry and they need to drink water to get hydrated. Magolor passed out some cookies to everyone. Kirby and his friends munched on the cookies.

"These are delicious," said Tuff.

"I made them from my own recipe," said Magolor.

Kirby found a gem apple from Magolor's bag.

"What's Kirby holding," asked Tuff.

Tiff examined the gem apple. "It looks like an apple," she said.

"It's a gem apple to be precise," said Magolor.

Kirby was about to eat the gem apple when Magolor snatched it away from him.

"You wouldn't want to eat that," said Magolor. "They're not food, they're explosives."

"Explosives?!" yelped Tiff.

"Yeah, we use gem apples as ammo to protect ourselves if invaders appeared on our planet," explained Magolor. "I sell these to the Halcandrans."

Kirby pulled out more cookies from the bag and ate them. "Poyo," Kirby said happily.

"Kirby sure has a huge appetite," said Magolor.

"Yeah, Kirby will eat anything," said Tuff.

"Well, we'd better get going," said Tiff. Kirby and his friends continued on their way.

Meanwhile Escargoon was having a hard time keeping up with Dedede. "Sire, shouldn't we take a break?" asked Escargoon. "I'm getting dehydrated here."

'No way Escargoon, we need to follow Kirby so that we can get the treasure," said King Dedede.

"But I'm sweating out here," complained Escargoon. "it's simply hot around here."

'I don't care, now get a move on," said Dedede furiously.

Escargoon continued walking.

Kirby and his friends soon arrived at the volcano.

"Well here we are," said Magolor.

Kirby and his friends saw the treasure.

"Look at all the treasure," said Fololo.

"There must be a lot of treasure around here," said Falala.

Tiff looked around. "But where's Landia?" she asked Magolor. Kirby and his friends saw that Landia is not here.

"Landia must have left," said Magolor.

Dedede and Escargoon arrived.

"We found the treasure, Escargoon," said Dedede.

"Yeah but that dragon isn't here," stated Escargoon.

"Perfect, we'll be able to get the treasure before Landia arrives," said Dedede.

Just then Kirby and his friends noticed Dedede and Escargoon.

"What are Dedede and Escargoon doing here?" asked Tuff.

"They must have sneaked into the ship before we took off," said Tiff.

"You got that right, girlie," said King Dedede, "and now we'll be taking the treasure."

Magolor stood in front of the treasure.

"There's no way you're going to steal the treasure," he told Dedede.

Dedede laughed. "We'll see about that," he said. King Dedede and Escargoon pushed Magolor out of the way. They stopped in front of the treasure.

"The treasure's mine," said King Dedede.

Suddenly Landia showed up. Landia spotted Dedede and Escargoon and spat fireballs at them.

"Sire, look out!" yelled Escargoon.

He and Dedede moved out of the way. Landia roared and began attacking everyone on sight.

"Why is Landia attacking us?" asked Tuff, "We didn't take the treasure."

Tiff noticed the crown. "There's a crown on Landia," said Tiff.

Meta Knight looked at the crown. "No wonder Landia is berserk, that's the Master Crown," he said.

"Master Crown?" asked Magolor.

"It is created by eNeMeE," explained Meta Knight. "It turn it's wearer into a monster."

"eNeMeE must have put the Master Crown on Landia so that he could control Landia and have him attack Kirby," said Tiff.

"Exactly, we must remove the Master Crown off of Landia," said Meta Knight.

Magolor threw some gem apples at Landia but it didn't do much. Landia roared angrily and breathed fire. Magolor evaded the attack. Meanwhile Dedede and Escargoon are cowering in fear.

"We're going to be roasted alive," said Escargoon.

Landia breathed fire at Dedede and Escargoon. They jumped out of the way.

"We need to stop Landia before we're burned to a crisp," said Tuff.

Tiff nodded. She saw Kirby facing Landia. Landia spit a fireball at Kirby's direction. "Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff.

Kirby inhaled the incoming fireball. He then transformed into Fire Kirby.

"Alright it's Fire Kirby," said Tuff.

Landia breathed fire at Kirby; but Kirby breathed fire back at him. Fire Kirby's Fire Breath counteracted Landia's Fire Breath and Fire Kirby's attack hit Landia. The Master Crown sparkled and Landia's eyes turned red. He let out a roar and he split into four dragons. The four dragons flew towards Kirby and spat fireballs at him. Kirby ran around and evaded the fireballs. Kirby's friends could see that Kirby was in trouble.

"This doesn't look good," said Tuff.

Magolor knew that he needed to help Kirby. He threw gem apples at the dragons. The dragons became angry and spat fireballs at Magolor. Kirby saved Magolor by spitting fireballs at Landia's fireballs. Kirby then spat fireballs at Landia. Landia got hit and merged back into a four headed dragon. Landia let out another angry roar.

"Alright Kirby, let's do this," said Magolor.

Kirby nodded. Magolor and Kirby attacked Landia. Magolor threw gem apples while Kirby spat fireballs. Landia got hit by the continuous attacks. Fire Kirby breathed fire at Landia. Landia was sent flying. He landed on the ground. He got back up and flew in the sky. Landia charged towards Kirby. Fire Kirby performed Fireball Inferno. He was surrounded by a powerful burst of flames. Landia was engulfed by the flames and he roared in pain. Landia glowed and an explosion appeared. Landia was split into four dragons and landed on the ground. The Master Crown fell off of Landia's head. The crown shattered into small pieces. Kirby returned to normal.

Magolor went up to the unconscious dragon. Landia opened his eyes and his eyes became blue.

"You did it Kirby; you saved Landia," said Magolor.

"Looks like Landia is back to normal," said Tiff.

King Dedede and Escargoon tried to steal the treasure but Landia growled at them. Dedede and Escargoon laughed nervously and they ran away from Landia as they were afraid of being burned by Landia.

Later Kirby and his friends went back inside Magolor's ship. Magolor took them back home. They soon arrived back at Dream Land. Dedede and Escargoon glumly left the ship.

"I can't believe that I didn't get the treasure," whined Dedede.

"I told you it was a bad idea," said Escargoon.

Kirby and his friends exited the ship.

"So I guess this is it," said Magolor.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Tuff.

"It was nice to be with you," said Tiff.

Magolor waved goodbye to his new friends.

"Goodbye guys, come visit me sometime," he said.

Kirby and his friends waved back at him. The Lor Starcutter then left Dream Land. Kirby and his friends knew that they would see Magolor again.


End file.
